Happy
by Make-My-Heart-Burst
Summary: Daltonverse. RANE. Micah goes and talks to Reed, feeling responsible for the misery he was in.


**Happy- a Rane Fic**

Micah stood awkwardly in a hallway in Winsor dorm, his hands in his pockets, his eyes unfocused. He hadn't meant to cause Shane harm. He hadn't meant to do anything to make his life more difficult. He just wanted to SEE HIM. He just needed to know that Shane was okay.

He'll admit, yes, he was a little disappointed that Shane wasn't still madly in love with him. But Micah hadn't exactly been hopelessly devoted to Shane either. They had moved on, and though feelings surged within both of them, it wasn't the same. Time had passed; things have changed.

And Micah was pretty sure he had screwed it up for Shane.

"Reed…" Micah knocked on the door.

"_What are you doing here Micah?"Shane nearly leapt into the boy's arms, hugging him close, ecstasy radiating out of him. _

"_We came to visit Blaine…" Micah hugged Shane back. "I…I didn't know you were here." Micah stood back and looked into Shane's eyes. "I heard about the fall…we all thought the worst…"_

"_No, please don't," Shane squeezed Micah's hand. "I'm alive, I'm right here." He smiled widely at Micah. _

"_Can we…" Micah looked around at the group looking at them. Some were trying not to; some were rushing suddenly in the other direction. "Can we go talk?" Shane nodded and pulled him along. They walked a bit away and found a bench set up that was not too far from the festivities, but far enough that they wouldn't be bothered. _

"_How are you," Shane asked suddenly, pulling his hand away from Micah and turning to look at him. "Where did you go? What happened?"_

"_I…" Micah looked away. "I felt so guilty Shane. Becca told me what happened to Blaine and I just couldn't bring myself to face you. I figured you both hated me…"_

"_It was as much my fault as yours," Shane offered, but Micah shook his head. _

"…_and then there was the thing with your dad…"Shane held up his hand._

"_What thing with my dad?" Shane said. Micah raised an eyebrow. _

"_You didn't know?" Shane gave him an incredulous look as an answer. "Your dad stormed into my house the next day. Told me if I ever see you or Blaine again he'd…" Micah shuttered. "Well, let's just say it was lucky my parent weren't home. I'd hate myself even more if my parents had sent him to jail."_

"_You should have!" Shane was so angry that he stood up, his hands flailing as he walked in circles and talked at the same time. "Think of what he did! All he did! He ruined it, ruined US!" Shane was pacing as Micah stood up and grabbed Shane by the shoulders. Shane stopped immediately and sighed, and Micah stopped fighting his urges he was feeling since the second he ran into Shane. He kissed him._

_It wasn't a terribly epic kiss. It wouldn't make top 20 lists on YouTube or anything, but it did feel good to have his lips on Shane's again. That was until Shane stepped back and looked down at his shoes and then up at Micah with round eyes. _

"_Reed…" Shane had said. "I can't do this, Micah. I can't…I…I think I love him."_

The door he was knocking on swung open. "Reed?" Micah asked. The boy shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Kurt," he answered. "I don't think you should be here Micah."

"I have to explain," Micah said. "I have to make things right for Shane please?" Kurt was stubborn though, and refused to move from the door way. "Please Kurt, Shane's miserable outside, he thinks he's ruined everything…"

"And if he did, it's his own damn fault," Kurt said. "Reed's one of my best friends, I'm not going to let someone, not even my boyfriend's brother, mess with his curly little head."

"Let him in," a voice squeaked up from behind Kurt.

"No," Kurt said over his shoulder.

"Kurt…" Kurt sighed, held up a finger for Micah to wait a moment and then retreated inside his room.

"…you don't need to hear him out…"

"…but I…"

"…no, bad idea…"

"…just five minutes…"

"…if he says anything to make you more…"

"…he won't…go!"

Kurt returned and glared at Micah, making him feel slightly more uncomfortable then he had been. "If you upset him anymore than you already have…" Kurt waved a finger in Micah's face.

"I won't I promise!" Kurt huffed and walked across the hall to the next room, giving Micah one more glance before going inside. Micah opened the door to Reed and Kurt's room and found the boy, face down on a white comforter, curly blonde hair frayed every which way. "Reed?"

Reed looked up at him. Micah had to say, the poor kid looked miserable. "If you're here to tell me in person that you and Shane are running off together, I appreciate the sentiment. No offence, but I would have rathered I heard it from Shane though." Micah sighed and shook his head. Poor Reed.

"I'm not running off with Shane," Micah said. He gestured to the edge of the bed. "Can I sit; I need to tell you everything." Reed shrugged noncommittally and sat up. Micah sat down and let out a sigh before talking.

"_Reed?" Micah stepped back. _

"_Reed, I…oh my god, I was just with him, and then I ran off with you!" Micah saw Shane's face pale slightly. "Damnit, I cannot stop screwing up with him."_

"_You don't love me anymore, do you Shane?" Micah asked. The panicked boy in front of him froze. He bit his lip and looked away and Micah's heart clenched. _

"_No, I uh…" Shane stuttered. "I…"_

"_You moved on," Micah always sounded wiser than his age, and Shane looked at the boy with regret in his eyes. _

"_I'm so sorry Micah…"_

"_Don't be," Micah said. "You're in love?" Shane nodded. _

"_Of course, he doesn't even know if he has feelings for me…hell he isn't even 100% positive he's gay, but…"_

"_Really Shane…"_

"_No, Micah, you don't understand! I just…when I'm around him, everything is BETTER, you know? It's like the sun rises and sets with him, and without him, it's just dark and cold and lonely all the time." Shane blushed. "I can't even handle being away from him longer than a day. I go nuts!"_

"_More than the usual Shane-crazy?" Shane smirked and nodded. _

"I've never seen him so happy, just talking about you Reed," Micah admitted to the boy who was now watching him with the roundest of eyes Micah had ever seen. "You make him so…"

"Crazy?" Reed offered, picking at the hem of his shirt.

"Shane." Micah looked up at the boy in front of him with a little smile. "You make him so Shane."

"He ran off with you," Reed said. "He saw you and forgot all about me."

"Shane and I needed closure," Micah said. "It had to be done, sure, he handled it poorly, but Shane's one of those act now think never kind of guys." Reed nodded.

"Look, from here on, I'm budding out. You two need to figure each other out and you're not going to do it with me here, and you're not going to do it while being frustrated. So yell, scream, duke it out, jump each other in a broom closet somewhere," Reed squeaked, "I don't actually care. But you sound like a nice guy and Shane IS a good guy. You both deserve to be happy, and I full heartedly believe you both can accomplish that together." With that Micah stood up and headed for the door.

"And Reed," Reed looked up. "If you HAPPENED to be looking for Shane at anytime today, I'm pretty sure he's not leaving that bench not far from your dormitory anytime soon." Micah winked and then exited, crossing the hall to Blaine's room.

"You can have your roommate back, I didn't harm him, I swear," Micah held up his hands in defense as Kurt approached him. Kurt huffed and left the room.

"Reed's his best friend," Blaine offered to Micah as an excuse, but Micah understood. Kurt went back to his room to check on Reed, but found that his bed where Reed had been lying for over a day now, was empty.

* * *

><p>"Shane, why didn't you do anything?" Shane stood up and paced as he berated himself. "You could have explained to Reed before running off with Micah! What were you thinking? You're so stupid!"<p>

"That's for sure," Shane jumped. Reed was a couple of feet away, his face long and his eyes wide; he had been watching Shane.

"Reed!" Shane ran toward him and stopped, fighting the urge to hug him. Reed stepped back, but he looked up at the dancer.

"Micah came to talk to me…" Reed said, he put his hands in his pockets and sniffed.

"He what?" Shane looked at him, his eyes narrowing. "What would he do that for?"

"Because he cares about you," Reed said. "He wants you to be happy." Shane rolled his eyes. "Is it true?" Shane looked confused.

"Is what true? Reed, what did he tell you?" Shane's hands were shaking slightly.

"That you're in love with me?" Reed sounded so small, scared that he was going to say something to mess everything up. Shane froze and looked at Reed, his eyes wide, but a smirk on his face.

"Oh come on, like it wasn't obvious…" Reed shook his head and sat on the now abandoned bench.

"I knew you liked me, sure," Reed admitted. "But I didn't know…" Shane sat next to Reed and slipped his hand in with his, his fingers lacing with the artist's.

"I am." Shane said. Both boys were looking at their entwined hands. "I…I do." Shane wasn't looking at Reed, if he had, he would have seen the small grin appear on his face.

No one had ever been in love with Reed before; it came with a really nice feeling.

"I wish you had looked at me or something." Reed admitted. "Before you ran to Micah's side. I wish you had just said something to me so I knew that…"

"That I'd pick you over anything, over anyone," Shane looked up to Reed and their eyes met.

"Could you say it…" it was almost less than a whisper. Shane almost missed what Reed had said.

"I am in love with you Reed Van Kamp." Reed smiled at this, but he blushed and wanted nothing more than to turn away.

"I…" Reed started, not really knowing what to say to all of this. Shane understood and held up his opposite hand, placing his finger over Reed's mouth.

"You don't have to say it, you're not ready," Shane said, smiling. Reed nodded and Shane lowered his hand.

"I want to give us a shot," Reed said, his hands trembling as they stayed locked with Shane's. Shane swore he was going to burst with excitement. "I mean, I would think you'd want to, being that you're in love with me and all…" Both boys smirked at each other and Shane let out a little laugh.

"Reed Van Kamp," Shane shook his head and looked at the curly haired artist in front of him. "Will you please, _please_, be my boyfriend?" Reed actually laughed out loud at this.

"I would love to," Reed's eyes gleamed. Shane wanted so badly to just lunge at Reed and kiss him, but he was beaten to it. Shane felt a tug and he was pulled toward Reed in a small act of boldness. Reed blushed and smiled at Shane and he leaned forward, placing his lips delicately on Shane's. Shane sucked in a breath through his nose and reached his hands out to wrap around Reed. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other, both sporting stupidly happy grins.

"Remind me to thank Micah, later," Shane laughed. Reed nodded and took his hands that were resting in his lap and put them up on Shane's shoulders, reaching around behind his neck. He leaned in and kissed Shane again, the kiss deeper and more passionate than before.

"We found them! We found them!" Shane and Reed jumped apart, both falling off the bench and landing with a thud on the grass. Evan and Ethan were running over with their Cheshire grins stuck on their faces. Blaine and Kurt followed close behind. Both the boys on the ground were blushing furiously as the Tweedles helped them stand up.

"Were you kissing our Dormouse?" Evan asked, his arm wrapped around Shane's shoulders.

"Was that okay with you," Ethan asked Reed, holding him the same way his brother held Shane. "Because if it isn't…"

"I wasn't kissing your Dormouse," Shane nudged himself out of Evan's arms and went to Reed, taking his hand. "I was kissing my boyfriend." Both Shane and reed still had rosy cheeks, and Evan and Ethan both backed up, looked at each other, smiled, and the lunged at the two, hugging them close.

"Ahh!" they all screamed.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, laughing at the sight before him.

"Dormouse has got himself a boyfriend!"

"Well it's about time," Kurt laughed. The Tweedles reached out and grabbed Blaine and Kurt, pulling them in for the hug. Smashed between their friends, Shane pressed a kiss to Reed's cheek and smiled, mouthing 'I love you' and squeezing his hand.

So this is what it feels like to be completely and utterly happy.


End file.
